1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a delta-sigma analog-digital converter and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of mobile communications and network systems, products designed to more precisely and accurately process image and voice signals have been used.
Single elements having various functions, such as a system on chip (SoC) or the interface technology between an analog signal and a digital signal in the SoC, may be used for such image and/or voice signal processing.
A delta-sigma analog-digital converter (ΔΣADC) is an ADC which is used in accordance with the development of semiconductor technology. Since the delta-sigma ADC may provide negative feedback for an error generated during a process in which the analog signal is converted into the digital signal, as an input of a system to perform noise shaping, the delta-sigma ADC may output a digital signal having high resolution corresponding to an input signal.
A delta-sigma ADC including an analog filter, provided by an amplifier, a switch, and a capacitor, may result in distorted noise shaping and have distorted signal transfer characteristics, depending on the non-ideal characteristics of the respective elements of the analog filter, as only an example.